


The Strangest Stranger

by EarlySunsetsOverEmoville (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cemetery, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suspense, V spooky lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EarlySunsetsOverEmoville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way moves back to New Jersey for a fresh start a few years after his parent's deaths. Little does he know that in the dark, he'll find someone that'll leave him breathless- and not the good kind either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strangest Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in first person Gerard's POV.

I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror. This was it. I made it. Dyed my hair, bought a house, even started a job at an art studio. Moving back to Monroeville for another start was exactly what I needed. But I had one more thing to do before settling in to this new life.

I got out and closed the car door behind me. The crunching sound of the autumn leaves under my feet was relaxing. I pushed past the cemetery gates, walking to a place that had once been all too familiar. I looked at the two tombstones and closed my eyes, taking in a breath.

"Mom, Dad. It's me, Gerard. If you're listening, I hope you guys know that I'm okay now. I was angry for a long time, but I've finally come to peace with death. I still miss you both a lot, but I've finally moved on. I'm happy for the first time in years. I guess I'll see you guys around someday. Love you."

I turned to leave when I noticed a dark figure sitting on the mausoleum steps. I know that Jersey is a terrifying place at night, but god, this figure intrigued me. I mean, it's not like people just sit around in a fucking cemetery in the middle of the night, right? And so against my better judgement, I shuffled over to this mysterious figure and sat my ass down.

It was a crescent moon tonight, helping me determine that the figure was, indeed, a man. However, there wasn't a bright sky, making it so I couldn't see the fine details on this strange man. I cleared my throat before releasing the question on my mind.

"You don't know me, and I don't know you, but I've been dying to ask something. Why are you out here in the middle of the god damn night?" I quickly spoke, adding a little bit of sass to the last sentence.

The figure chuckled to himself before replying. "You know, that's funny because I could ask you the same."

I snorted. "Oh, well that's true, but you see, I asked the question first. Which means that you have to answer before I do." I paused for a moment. "But of course, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, no. I'll answer. After all, it's not like I'll see you ever again. " The figure sighed. "I'm here because I'm contemplating my life. These past few years have been absolute hell for me. Losing the one I love, stuck in a life without meaning, fighting my inner demons day in and day out. It's fucking tiring, you know?"

I felt empathy for the person. A few years ago, I was just like him. The figure then suddenly laughed, the sound echoing into my head through my ears. His laugh seemed familiar and I searched my brain, trying to figure exactly who this stranger might be, when his voice interrupted my thoughts.

"It's ironic how sometimes the living wish they were the dead." The person took something out of his pocket that looked to be a lighter. "Now then, why are you here in the middle of the god damn night?"

I shrugged. "Nothing interesting, really. I simply came to visit my parent's grave. They died in a car accident six years back. "

There was a weird feeling when talking to him, as if I somehow knew the stranger.

"Hmm." The figure sniffled. "You remind me of this boy I loved, but never had a chance with."

I was intrigued. In the moonlight, I saw him offer a cigarette. I declined, shaking my head. The old Gerard smoked, not the new one. I then attempted to to continue the conversation, in hopes of figuring out who the stranger's love interest was.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to ask another question."

"Shoot." The figure replied nonchalantly.

"What was the boy's name?"

"Way. Gerard Way." After answering, the figure then put the cigarette to his mouth.

And as the name oozed out of the figure's lips, I had never, in my entire life wanted to disappear as much as I did in that moment. There was a gut wrenching feeling inside my stomach, and I couldn't breathe. Because suddenly, everything seemed to fit together like pieces of a puzzle. I knew why the stranger's laughed seemed familiar. I knew why it seemed as if I had met this person once before.

In the time frame of a second, after it all seemed to click, the figure struck the lighter and the bright light of the flame illuminated on the objects around it, also revealing the two living machines.

The world seemed to move in slow motion, and as the figure realized exactly who he had been talking to, he was lost in a state of panic.

"Ger- Gerard?"

The stranger choked out my name and I could do nothing but simply watch as horror slowly began to spread itself. I was stuck. Shocked into a daze of silence and stillness. Only until he ran away did I fully comprehend the importance of the figure.

The strangest strangers are the ones you know. This stranger was Frank Iero.

**Author's Note:**

> There are no other chapters to this. This was simply written on a whim as an idea to the phrase "The strangest strangers are the ones you know."  
> [I thought of the phrase, don't worry.]  
> Comments and stuff would be greatly appreciated, thank you!! c:


End file.
